<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have you come to say goodbye? by melodytar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751389">Have you come to say goodbye?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodytar/pseuds/melodytar'>melodytar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Character Death, Dark Hero, Gen, Grey Villian, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Prose Poem, but isn't in any correlation to it, sorta inspired by baby you're a haunted house, tagging isn't my specialty but im trying, the idea just popped into my head while listening to it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodytar/pseuds/melodytar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The hero themselves is not as pure as it seems.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>What does it bring to you to be seen as the saviour if yourself doesn't believe in the saving?</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635841</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have you come to say goodbye?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you come to say goodbye? As I am dying.<br/>
But still your eyes filled with hatred,<br/>
aren't you sad to see me dying?<br/>
Your vision is blurred by your own lies of the perfect hero and still here we are,<br/>
Me breathing my last breaths,<br/>
You in shining white armour.<br/>
<br/>
The hero themselves is not as pure as it seems.<br/>
What does it bring to you to be seen as the saviour if yourself doesn't believe in the saving?<br/>
Myself was not the saviour either but still i tried,<br/>
often only the small ones.<br/>
And here i am being portrayed the villian.<br/>
And you celebrated for saving the ones rotten inside their soul.<br/>
<br/>
Dying young will bring you honor,<br/>
Living long enough will turn you into the villian.<br/>
Oh the irony of life as you are standing over me in shining white armour,<br/>
Your shining white sword impaling my chest.<br/>
White turning red, tainted and rotting,<br/>
Never being pure again.<br/>
My breath is slowly ceasing to stay,<br/>
So i breath my last words:<br/>
Have you come to say goodbye?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this small poem i wrote! I'm still a newbie to writing poems, so if you have anything to improve or critic on it, tell me in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>